


Rollercoaster Ride

by im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance



Series: SLFL(Suck Luke Fuck Luke) [34]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Adult Content, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Calum, Bottom Luke, Bottom Michael, Boys Kissing, Cake, Cashton, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Doggy Style, End of Tour party, Explicit Sexual Content, Foot Fetish, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Friendship/Sex, Hand Jobs, Lashton - Freeform, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mashton, Mild Kink, Missionary Position, Muke - Freeform, Power Bottom Luke, Rough Sex, Series Finale, Smut, Sounds Live Feels Live World Tour, Spanking, Teasing, Top Ashton, Top Calum, Top Michael, malum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8337214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance/pseuds/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance
Summary: Michael came up with the craziest idea to end their tour; an idea, which he knew Luke would love. Calum had already agreed but there was one problem, Ashton was still reluctant. All he had to do was to convince the stubborn drummer, something he knew he would manage to do easily, and they would end up having the greatest end-of-tour party.





	

“I can’t believe it’s the last day of the tour,” Ashton said as he dropped himself on the couch in the dressing, a bottle of beer in his hand.

“I’m gonna miss this,” Calum said as he pursed his lower lip. “It feels so good. I feel so happy, sad, exhausted, proud and damn I can’t even find words to describe what I’m feeling right now.”

“Yeah, you stole the words right out of my mouth,” Ashton laughed.

Michael looked at Ashton, then at Calum, with a smile on his lips. “I know we had an awesome year and the tour was amazing. So, I was thinking,” he glanced at the door before continuing. “We should close it with a bang. Let’s have a foursome as the grand finale.”

“Again with that thing,” Ashton muttered.

“Come on, it’s gonna be fun. You know you want to.”

“No, I know I don’t want to. I just wanna celebrate.”

“What better way to celebrate than to have a foursome?” Michael said on a hopeful tone.

“Get an ocean of booze, get drunk and pass out,” Ashton wriggled his eyebrows.

“Don’t we do that always?”

“Yes, because it’s the best thing ever,” Ashton grinned.

A frown was threatening to form on Michael’s forehead but he recomposed himself. “How about a little change this time?”

“Nope, I don’t feel like having a change right now.”

“Where’s your sense of adventure? You’re Ashton Irwin, the most adventurous person I know.”

“Just because I’m adventurous doesn’t mean I wanna have a foursome.”

“Come on, even Calum has agreed.”

Calum, who had been silent and watching the two of them while smiling the whole time, frowned. “What? I never agreed.”

“What? Last time…”

“I never answered; that does not mean I agreed,” Calum shook his head in disbelief.

“Oh, come on guys.”

“What? It’s just a really dumb idea,” the drummer stated. “Here, have a beer.”

“I don’t want a beer. I want a foursome,” he said loudly but took the beer anyway, causing the other two to laugh at him when he took a big gulp. “Let’s have a foursome guys. I’m sure Luke will love it.”

“Sure he will but I opt out. What about you, Cal?” Ashton asked as he directed his attention to the brunette.

Calum looked at Ashton and then at Michael, who was looking expectantly at him. “Huh… I have the solution. You want a foursome and I’m sure Luke will want it as well. All you have to do is find two other people and bam, you have a foursome. Simple and easy.”

“I don’t want two random people. I want you and Ashton. Come on Calum, I’m your oldest friend. Can’t you do that for me? Please? Pretty please?”

Calum again looked at Michael and let out a sigh. “Fine. Only because it’s you.”

“Seriously? I can’t believe you just gave in,” Ashton rolled his eyes. “He’s a fucking blackmailer.”

“Come on, Ashton. Just this one time. I’ll do anything you want until the end of the year.”

“Anything? Until the end of the year? Are you sure about that?”

“Yes.”

“Even if I want you to be my personal servant on your birthday?”

“That’s mean but yeah, I’ll do it.”

“You’re so desperate. Fine but just one time.”

Michael smiled widely. “As planned, we’ll be at Luke’s house tomorrow. That’s where we’ll execute the plan. But you can’t tell Luke. It’s a surprise.”

**.*.*.*.*.*.**

“Hurry up, Luke will already be done in the shower,” Michael urged.

“Yeah, I got this,” Ashton said confidently.

“I don’t know. I don’t think messing with the fuse box is a good idea,” Calum bit his lip. “Is it safe?”

“Yeah, I got it. You guys get in position.”

**Two Minutes Later**

“Shit!” Luke cursed as the room went dark; he had just rinsed the shampoo off his hair and still had soap on his body.

He quickly rinsed himself, hoping he had gotten everything off, and stepped out of the shower stall, in search of his towel. He was still fumbling around when he heard the bathroom door open and footsteps were approaching him. Luke was going to talk but he felt a body step close to him and a pair lips were pressed against his; a pair of lips he recognised belong to Ashton. Dropping the towel to the floor, he cupped the side of the drummer’s face and kissed him back. Soon enough, Ashton’s hands were on his naked hips and he was being pulled closer to the other boy. Luke hummed against Ashton’s lips when the older boy pressed their hips together and rubbed the material of his jeans against his penis; he could not help but place his other hand to Ashton’s hip to halt them when the movements were getting uncomfortable. Smiling, Ashton pecked his lips a few times before taking the hand that was on his cheek into his and he walked them to the bedroom. Droplets of water were rolling down Luke’s body and legs and were dying on the carpet but Luke could not care less; he was more interested in what was going on with Ashton to bother about the wet floor.

When Ashton suddenly stopped, Luke bumped into his back and it was only after he lifted his head that he realised there were lit candles on the nightstands and Michael and Calum were on his bed, kissing. Several questions were rushing through his mind as to what was happening but eventually, he pushed them to the back of his head and let his eyes rest on Michael, who was sucking on Calum’s tongue. Calum wrapped his arms around Michael’s waist and pulled him into his lap before taking Michael’s bottom lip between his own and eagerly nibbling on it. While his mouth moved against Michael’s, Calum’s hands travelled to his ass to squeeze it and then they trailed back up to run along his back in an up and down motion, under his shirt. Luke licked his lips, sucked in a breath and tightened his grip around Ashton’s hand; the warmth coming from the drummer’s hand made him realise how real the situation was and that was really happening in his bedroom. Turning around, Ashton let out a little laugh at the look on Luke’s face and, inching closer to him, he licked from his shoulder to his neck, leaving a big wet trail in the process. He again laughed when Luke looked back and forth between him and Michael and Calum, unable to decide where to pay attention.

Making his task easier, Ashton tugged on his hand and led him to the bed. The older boy instantly connected his lips to the back of Michael’s neck while he ran a hand up his thigh to his hips. That action was more than welcomed by the other boy, who got off Calum’s lap and turned to face Ashton before kissing him in turn. Michael took the hem of Ashton’s shirt, dragged it up the older boy’s torso, over his head and tossed it aside. Without wasting time, he directed his mouth to Ashton’s chest and proceeded to leave a series of open-mouthed kisses to his skin while his index was playing with the little hair present there. His free hand travelled to Ashton’s skinnies and he single-handedly managed to open the zipper and was already pushing the jeans down his thighs, along with his boxers. Once he was completely naked, Ashton tossed Michael’s tee aside and pushed him onto his back before climbing on top of him and pressing a wet kiss to his chin. His mouth lingered there for a couple of seconds, to suck on his skin, and trailed down to his neck, where he laid more kisses, then moved down his chest and stomach, stopping at the waistline of his shorts, which he pulled down along with his boxers.

Meanwhile, Luke had also undressed Calum and the brunette had settled onto his back and was lightly pumping his own penis as he instructed Luke to climbed on top of him. Biting his lips, Luke did as he was told and swung a leg over Calum’s torso, to settled on top of him, with his knees on either sides of Calum and his mouth aligned to Calum’s dick and his own erection was in front of the bassist’s mouth. Placing a hand on the brunette’s thigh to support himself, Luke took Calum’s cock in his hand, pumped it a few times and then slowly brought it to his lips while Calum did the same to him. At the same time, Ashton enclosed his fingers around Michael’s semi hard erection and moved it up and down the length at a steady. As he moved his hand up, the drummer stopped to tease the head with his thumb and then went back down, repeating that action a few more times. Ashton finally licked his lips and leant forward as he brought Michael’s penis to his lips before taking the head of his erection into his mouth. He pressed his tongue against the sensitive flesh, rubbed it a few times and then sucked on it as his hand kept pumping the base.

Michael bit his lip and buried a hand into Ashton’s hair, to guide his head, while he ran the other one up his own chest. A hiss left his mouth as he rubbed little circles around his right nipple, teasing without really touching the bud. When Ashton took all of his length in and his lips kissed his pelvis, Michael arched his back and pinched the nipple hard with his thumb and index, moaning at the same time. At the sound of Michael’s voice, Luke trust into Calum’s mouth and the brunette placed his hands on his hips to steady and guide him while he thrust into Luke’s mouth in turn. He pinched on Luke’s ass when the younger boy intentionally dragged his teeth along the length of his erection and when Luke did not stop, a smack followed, along with a moan from Luke. Shoving one hand under the pillow, Calum retrieved the lube and wasted no time to squeeze some onto his fingers, not caring that he had gotten some on the bedspread. He pushed two fingers all the way into Luke and curled them inside, smiling around the younger boy’s penis when Luke tensed his muscles at the sudden intrusion. As his mouth sucked the head of Luke’s dick, he completely pulled his fingers out, only to push them back inside.

Luke rapidly moved his mouth along Calum’s cock, taking him deeper every once in a while, as he rotated his hips and gently fucked the bassist’s mouth. He moaned and almost choked onto the older boy’s dick when Calum inserted a third finger in him and twisted them. Coughing, he directed his mouth to the brunette’s balls instead and licked them simultaneously before taking them into his mouth one at a time. Finally, Luke rested his forehead against Calum’s hipbone as his hand kept jerking the other boy off while Calum was sucking him and fingering him. He turned his head to the side and looked at the other two boys, who were still in the same position as before; the only thing that had changed was the speed at which Ashton’s head was moving in Michael’s lap. Ashton lifted his eyes to look at Michael’s face as he pushed his middle finger in him and Michael closed his eyes as he let out a sigh of appreciation. The finger moved in and out at a steady pace and as Michael pushed onto it, Ashton added another one and scissored them inside. Much to Michael’s dismay, he pulled away and bit his lips as he stared at the boy in front of him, then at Luke and Calum.

“Let’s switch,” Michael proposed, already getting on his knees.

Luke bit his lips as he looked at Ashton and Calum, unable to decide who to pick, before eventually settling on all fours in front of Michael. Michael wrapped his arms around Luke’s middle and pulled him closer as he pumped his erection, spreading the lube all over it before spanking the side of Luke’s thigh. A moan escaped Luke’s mouth, causing Michael to again connect his hand with his ass with a loud smack and he rubbed at the reddened skin before pushing his erection all the way into the younger boy’s ass. Deciding to do the same, Ashton flipped Calum around and positioned him on his knees before getting behind him and coating his penis with a generous amount of lube. Without wasting another second, Ashton eased himself into Calum, until he was completely buried inside. He pulled back a little and thrust back inside sharply while wrapping a hand around Calum’s waist and the other around his shoulders, to hold him steady. Calum dropped his head backward onto Ashton’s shoulder as he breathed through his parted lips. He rotated his ass against Ashton’s hips and squeezed the older boy’s penis in him when Ashton thrust forward; Ashton bit on the side of his neck at that action. As he repeated the squeezing movement, Ashton took the skin between his teeth and bit on it while sucking on it at the same time.

Matching the speed of Ashton’s hips, Michael rammed into Luke, who would push onto Michael’s cock every time the older boy would thrust into him. Luke guided a hand between his legs and pumped his erection while trying to match Michael’s pace. He groaned as he rolled his thumb over the head, to tease it, before going back to jerk himself off. When Michael noticed what he was doing, he slapped Luke’s hand away; he did not want Luke to come yet because there were so many more things that needed to be done. Ignoring Michael, Luke again took himself into his hand and whined when Michael swatted it away. To prevent Luke from repeating that action, Michael took both of his hands and held them in place behind his back, without failing to keep up with his pace. That action caused Luke to tumble forward and he rested his forehead against the mattress as he panted. A load moan escaped Ashton mouth as Calum pushed his ass backward and rotated his hips while turning his head to the side and connecting his mouth to the drummer’s jaw. He pressed a kiss to the corner of Ashton’s mouth and smiled when Ashton turned his head to the side to connect their lips.

“Let’s switch,” Calum said breathlessly as he moved away from Ashton.

“Ok,” Ashton nodded.

When Michael and Luke did not look like they were going to move, Ashton pulled Luke away from the older boy and tossed him onto his back. Adding another layer of lube to his erection, Ashton pushed it into Luke’s hole and earned a sharp cry from him. Ashton pushed Luke’s legs upward, toward his body and held them in place, with his hands behind his knees as he allowed himself to go deeper. On the other hand, Calum leant closer to Michael and took his bottom lip between his teeth to tug on it before finally pressing their lips firmer together. With his lips still against Michael’s, he pushed Michael onto his back and settled between his legs. Then, Calum kneed his legs further apart and directed his cock to Michael’s entrance. Again tugging on Michael’s lips, Calum pushed inside, pulled back and pushed back in as he let go of the older boy’s lips to kiss his neck instead. Michael turned his head to the side, to give Calum more access to his neck, as the brunette laid wet kisses to his skin and bit him every now and then. The older boy wrapped his legs around Calum’s waist and locked them behind him before pulling Calum closer to him and deeper in him as he tried to move his hips against Calum.

Luke hummed and when Ashton let go of his legs, he placed his right foot under the drummer’s chin and trailed his big toe down the middle of Ashton’s chest, then back up. He circled one of his nipples and went on to rub it back and forth before tugging on it hard with his toes. Ashton cursed at the pain and took the foot, bringing it to his mouth and biting on the offensive toes. It was Luke’s turn to let out cry as he pulled his foot away but Ashton again guided it to his mouth, to kiss the spot that he had bitten. Eventually Luke let Ashton suck on his toes on by one, from the big toe to the small one and back again as he thrust harder into Luke while Calum did the same and sharply pushed into Michael. Michael laced his fingers through Calum’s hair and arched his back when Calum pulled all the way out and pushed back inside, at the same time biting on his skin again. Tugging on the bassist’s hair, he pulled him away from his collarbone and brought his lips to his, to kiss him. They were in the middle of playing with each other’s tongue when Ashton pulled them apart.

“What?” Michael whined.

“I wanna fuck you now,” Ashton said to Michael. “No wait,” he added when Calum was already positioning himself between Luke’s legs. “We’re gonna try something. Get on your sides, you two,” he instructed, pointing to Luke and Michael.

Once Luke and Michael were in the position indicated, Ashton inched closer to Michael while Calum moved to Luke. More lubricant was added and Ashton and Calum pushed into the two other boys, who were facing each other. As Ashton moved in and out of his ass, Michael leant forward and took Luke’s erection, which was aligned with his face, into his mouth. The moment he felt something warm and wet around his penis, Luke opened his eyes and looked at Michael, a smile instantly forming on his lips. Deciding to imitate the other boy, Luke licked the underside of his dick and pulled back almost immediately when he tasted banana, which he concluded was from the lube because he was also smelling like bananas. Again, Luke opened his mouth wider and enclosed his lips around Michael. He pulled back a little when Ashton thrust hard into Michael, causing Michael to involuntarily go deeper in his mouth and he licked his lips as he took him back in. The younger boy moaned around Michael’s length when Calum pushed sharply in him, hitting his prostate in the process, and he pulled back as he tried to adjust to the feeling. Calum rotated his hips and shoved his dick into Luke, aiming that same spot every time he would thrust forward and judging by the little sounds coming from Luke’s mouth, he was hitting right on target.

He tilted his head backward and scrunched his nose when Luke contracted his muscles around him but the movements of his hips never faltered; each time he would thrust into Luke, his hips were hitting against Luke’s ass with a smack. Taking hold of Michael’s penis, which was left unattended, Ashton wrapped his fingers around it and pumped it before rubbing the head over Luke’s parted lips. He hooked his other hand at Michael’s knee and lifted it up to give himself more access as he sped up. Luke took the head of Michael’s cock into his mouth and sucked on it while Ashton was still fisting him. With all the intensity, Michael moaned around Luke’s dick and came into the younger boy’s mouth. Once Ashton had gotten everything out of Michael, Luke pulled away and swallowed everything while Michael tried to catch his breath, Calum was still powerfully fucking him and Ashton was working his way in and out of Michael’s ass. Since Michael had pulled away from him, Luke wrapped his own hand around his penis and pumped himself as he too desperately needed some relief, which was nearing, given the way the bassist was hitting his prostate.

His hand worked faster on him, almost competing with Calum’s hips, and as he tightened his grip around his dick, he also tensed his muscles around Calum. The moment he felt something warm fill him, he also came with a moan, shooting his load onto Michael’s face and taking Michael by surprise. Gradually Calum stopped moving and Luke halted the movement of his hand as they both tried to catch their breaths while Ashton, who was the only one who was still hard, kept pounding in Michael. Calum pulled out of Luke and shifted to kneel beside the drummer before turning his face to the side and kissing him. Biting his lower lip, Luke settled behind Ashton and wrapped his arm around him. As his hand moved over Ashton’s body, Luke leant in and sucked on his earlobe before whispering some dirty words into the older boy’s ear. With a grunt, Ashton emptied himself in Michael and pulled out to rest his back against Luke’s chest.

“Shit!” Michael muttered as he grabbed the bedsheet and wiped the cum off his face.

“I’m exhausted. Fuck!” Calum exclaimed and dropped himself on the mattress.

“Yeah but we’re so doing this again,” Michael said with a silly grin on his face.

“Fuck yeah,” Ashton agreed.

Calum and Michael looked at him and laughed; was he that same Ashton who was reluctant for a foursome?

“I don’t know about you guys but this has been the best tour ever. I hope we have many more like this one, full of hard work, fun, excitement, happiness and yeah, sex,” Luke stated with a satisfied expression on his face.

“Seriously? Sex?” Michael raised an eyebrow.

“What? I’ve had the best year of my life,” the younger boy defended.

“That’s because your year was over-loaded with sex,” Calum laughed.

“That and you’ve been having your ways by annoying everyone else,” Ashton added.

“I don’t care what you say, I still love you guys and I know you all love me back, no matter what.”

**Author's Note:**

> OMG i can't believe it's over. Thanks everyone. All the love xx


End file.
